This invention is directed to an amusement device which incorporates a housing having at least two magnetic members located thereon. A ferromagnetic object is utilized in conjunction with the members and is transferred from one of the members to the other of the members as the members move in cyclic pathways on the device. Preferredly, more than two magnetic members are utilized such that complex transfer of the ferromagnetic object back and forth among the members is possible.
The phenomena of magnetism, while understood and utilized in devices such as electric motors, generators and the like, for the most part still remains somewhat of a mystic phenomena, wherein unseen forces attract or repel objects. A mysticism still surrounds magnetism for the general segment of the population. Certain prior art entertainment devices have been devised which utilize magnets and magnetism therein to create certain effects.
Many pendulum, or suspension type devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,011,674; 4,091,565; 3,955,315; 4,012,038; 4,250,659; 3,312,470 and 2,277,672 are known. Other devices, such as the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,558 utilize magnets on solid surfaces to cause attraction or repulsion of other magnetic objects, and further, a top-like magnet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,796, which is capable of moving downwardly on a spiral support surface. While all of these devices are entertaining and interesting, they are, with the possible exception of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,312,470 and 4,043,558, only observational devices and are not games of skill.
It is considered that in the class of games commonly referred to as games of skill, little advantage has been taken of the magnetic phenomena. None of the above noted U.S. patents describe games wherein a player is challenged in utilizing the game to utilize his skills to move an object from one magnetic member to the next. It is considered that an amusement device which combines the magnetic phenomena with a game of skill would be extremely entertaining and fascinating to the player thereof.